Un sentimiento desconocido, una nueva melodía
by Hikari Kurayami3
Summary: La llegada de una nueva alumna a la academia, hará despertar nuevos sentimientos en un joven medio demonio, sentimientos que parecian no existir. 'Las uniones entre humanos y demonios tienen como desenlace el final más trágico' les habían advertido, pero ellos demostrarían lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La llegada de la luz.

Felicidad? Orgullo? Tristeza? Decepción? Si, así era como se sentía, era la primera misión que no fallaba, era hora la verdad, después de todo era su misión número 23.

Habían aparecido demonios de nivel medio en los alrededores del pueblo, eran demonios animales algo fuertes, pero Rin era mucho más fuerte, al principio hizo caso omiso a sus instintos y uso su cabeza para pelear, pero en un momento perdió el control y destruyo a los demonios, pero también destruyo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Aún así se sentía feliz, en parte, ya que se sentía decepcionado al no poder controlar su lado demoniaco, aún no se habían enterado de los sucesos, pero cuando llegaría debería informar al director y este informaría a su hermano y vaya a saber a quién más. Le dolería ver a Yukio decepcionado por no haberse controlado, pero por lo menos, esta vez no habría fracasado.

Rin: Pero no me controle – suspiro, sabía que eso le diría su hermano.

Al llegar a la estación del metro, se dio cuenta de que era tarde, tendría que esperar a que el último transporte pasara para poder llegar a las aproximaciones del instituto.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para las reprimendas de Yukio y alguno que otro comentario de Shura, luego procedió a inspeccionar la estación, solo estaban él y una chica que parecía de su misma edad.

La joven estaba sentada en un banco, a su lado estaba una maleta enorme color azul marino, parecía que haría un viaje por mucho tiempo, estaba distraída leyendo un libro de tapa color vino tinto, usaba un jeans negro, unas botas grises y su blusa era de color azul al igual que su maleta. Su cabello era color negro, lo llevaba suelto y así se podía apreciar el largor, era bastante pálida, parecía un cadáver, pero lo que comprobaba que estaba con vida, eran sus ojos, que deslumbraban una gran vitalidad, unos hermosos ojos gris azulados.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando hace un buen rato, entonces desvió la mirada a un costado.

La chica cerro su libro y lo guardo en su bolso de mano, miro el reloj de la estación con decepción, faltaba una hora aun para que pasara el siguiente metro, se estaba aburriendo, ya no tenía nada que hacer…excepto socializar.

Se había dado cuenta de la llegada de ese muchacho hace un buen rato, y recordó entonces las palabras de su abuela '_debes hacer amigos, vas a ir a una escuela nueva, debes aprender a acercarte a las personas' _que mejor oportunidad como esta para practicar.

Pero…que le diría? No podía acercarse como si nada y saludarlo, sería muy raro.

Resoplo, si que le sería difícil hacer amigos en su nueva escuela.

El silencio y la calma de la estación pronto fue corrompida, cuando cinco hombres aparentemente completamente alcoholizados se hicieron presentes, pasaron por la derecha de Rin, haciendo que este arrugara la nariz al oler el alcohol, también así habían captado su atención, ya que estos hombres se dirigían hacia la chica.

Hombre1: Oye preciosa…es peligroso que una chica tan bonita esté sola a estas horas de la noche – dijo acorralándola por la derecha.

- Aléjate – dijo asustada y se levanto, entonces otro hombre la tomo por la cintura.

Hombre2: No quieres divertirte un rato? – le pregunto lo suficientemente alto, pero ella le dio una patada por detrás, lo que hizo que la soltara.

Hombre3: Chiquilla, deberías respetar a tus mayores!- grito y abofeteo a la chica, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

Este hombre iba a volver a golpearla, de no ser porque recibió un golpe por detrás.

Rin: A ti nunca se te dijo que a una mujer no se le levanta la mano? –

Al ver que estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea, tres de los hombres huyeron, pero dos se quedaron, los cuales terminaron con un hombro dislocado, una nariz rota, espalda contracturada, algunas que otras costillas rotas y diferentes moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Rin miro a la chica que estaba levantada y se sobaba la mejilla que había sido golpeada.

Rin: Te encuentras bien? – pregunto acercándose a ella – Déjame ver – pidió.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – se aparto.

Rin: Déjame ver – repitió y se volvió a acercar, aparto con delicadeza la mano de ella y examino su mejilla, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte ya que un moretón empezaba a verse.

- No es nada, ves? – trato de autoconvencerse, pero sabía muy bien que el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Rin: Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…

- Me salvaste de que esos hombres me hicieran algo, creo que sí me ayudaste – le mostro su sonrisa.

Rin: Pero no evite que te golpearan –

- Eso es lo de menos, muchas gracias –

Rin: No fue nada – se ruborizo y miro a un costado.

- C-Como te llamas? – pregunto en un débil susurro.

Rin: Qué? – no entendió que le había dicho.

- Que como te llamas – dijo más fuerte.

Rin: Rin, Okumura Rin – le ofreció su mano.

- Un gusto, Okumura-san – la estrecho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente en ese momento, que aunque fueron unos segundos nada más, para ellos fue más tiempo.

Rin: Y tu como te…- no pudo escuchar todo, ya que el sonido del metro oculto esas palabras, ya que había llegado.

- Disculpa? – pregunto.

Rin: Como te llamas? – pregunto, se había sonrojado levemente.

- Hikari, Hikari Inoue – contesto mientras tomaba su maleta y se dirigía al metro – Oye, no vas a venir? – pregunto al darse cuenta que Rin seguía en el mismo lugar.

Rin: Cierto! – se apresuro a subirse y Hikari rio ante esa acción.

Hikari: Eres bastante distraído – comento, mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

Rin: No, solo que…em…etto – se rascaba la nuca para encontrar una razón por la cual se quedo parado en su lugar.

Hikari: Yo también suelo ser muy distraída, no te preocupes –

Luego el metro empezó a moverse, dando inicio al viaje.

Rin: A dónde vas Hikari-san? –levanto un poco la voz, ya que el sonido del metro era bastante fuerte.

Hikari: A la escuela, me transferí este año – contesto también levantando la voz.

Rin: A que escuela? –

Hikari: De la…- su voz se corto por un estruendo.

Rin: De la? –

Hikari: Academia de la verdadera cruz, no creo que la conozcas – repitió.

Rin: Si la conozco! – dijo emocionado – Yo entro ahí –

Hikari: En serio? – Rin asintió – Ojala estemos en el mismo salón –

Rin: Ojala que si! –

Esa noche, Rin y Hikari hablaron de una que otra trivialidad, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, cosas para matar el tiempo.

Rin: Hikari-san – llamo – Por que entraras en la academia ahora? – pregunto.

Hikari: A que te refieres? –

Rin: Estamos casi a mitad de año, es que es raro recibir alumnos nuevos en esta época –

Hikari: Me ofrecieron una beca…como decir que no – se recostó en su asiento – Buenas noches, Okumura-san .-

Rin: Dime Rin, si gustas –

Hikari: Esta bien, buenas noches Rin – le dio una dulce sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos, para luego quedarse dormida.

Rin se quedo mirándola toda la noche, no pego un ojo si quiera, había algo en ella que lo había cautivado, no sabía que era, pero lo tenía atrapado.

Cuando a la siguiente parada, Hikari ya se había despertado y vio como Rin dormía profundamente con la boca abierta, hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse y se acerco a despertarlo.

Rin: Yukio, solo unos minutos más…-dijo entre sueños.

Hikari: Yukio? – se pregunto quién seria, luego lo zarandeo de nuevo.

Rin: Ya déjame…-

Hikari: Ya llegamos Rin, despierta – susurro.

Rin empezó a reaccionar al escuchar esa voz, abrió sus ojos y vio como Hikari lo seguís zarandeando.

Rin: Ya estoy despierto – dijo y luego bostezo.

Hikari: Vamos Rin, dormiste toda la noche, no puedes seguir teniendo sueño –

Rin: Si…toda la noche – desvió la mirada.

Apenas al bajar del metro, Rin pudo ver a un Yukio no muy feliz…lastimosamente, por x brujería, Yukio siempre se enteraba de todo lo que Rin hacia.

Rin: Estoy muerto – dijo antes de tragar grueso.

Hikari: Qué? – pregunto extrañada.

Yukio: Rin, debemos hablar, porfavor acompáñame – dijo cuando se acerco a ellos.

Rin: Si lo sé – suspiro y miro a Hikari – Nos vemos luego – le sonrió y luego siguió a su hermano.

Hikari: Nos vemos, Rin – dijo en un hilo de voz, que solo ella pudo escuchar.

* * *

><p>Hola, esta historia surgió en mi cabeza despues de ver la ova de Inuyasha 'Una triste cancion del destino' :D<p>

Me preguntaba que sucedería, si Rin se enamorara de una humana, una frágil humana, sería díficil o fácil? Ustedes que opinan?

Dejenme sus opiniones así vere si sigo con esta historia :D

Éxitos a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Acercándonos

Había pasado una semana desde que Rin y Hikari se conocieron, pero durante esa semana, Hikari no había ido a ninguna clase, empezaba a cuestionarse si es que ella estaba ahí para ser exorcista o solo para estudiar como las personas normales.

Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, así que se ducho, se vistió con calma y fue a desayunar, de seguro que Ukobach le había preparado algo delicioso, como siempre.

Al llegar al comedor, vio a Yukio que estaba terminando de desayunar, al ver a Rin le pregunto qué hacia despierto tan temprano.

Rin: No podía dormir – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yukio: Tienes pesadillas otra vez? –pregunto.

Rin: No – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada – No sé porque te conté eso –

Yukio: Porque quería saber porque gritas y lloras en la noche –

Rin: Eso ya no pasa – dijo ofuscado y haciendo un puchero.

Yukio: Es bueno que ya no te culpes por la muerte de otô-san –

Rin: Sí…-desvió de nuevo la mirada y se acerco a tomar su desayuno, para luego sentarse con su hermano.

El desayuno paso muy tranquilo para el gusto de ambos, hasta que Rin decidió preguntar algo que le carcomía por dentro.

Rin: Yukio, recuerdas a la chica con la que estaba cuando volví de la misión de la vez pasada? –

Yukio solo asintió, estaba muy concentrado leyendo algunos apuntes para su nueva clase de hoy.

Rin: Bueno…ella está aquí para –

Yukio: Prepararse como exorcista – lo interrumpió – Eso es lo que querías saber? –

Rin: Bueno, sí – jugaba con sus dedos muy sonrojado.

Yukio: Ha faltado toda la semana por algunos problemas con sus trámites de transferencia de su otra escuela, probablemente, ya asista a clases hoy –

Rin: En serio?! – pregunto entusiasmado.

Yukio: Te noto muy emocionado con ella o solo es mi imaginación? – sonrió a su hermano y enarco una ceja.

Rin: Es solo tu imaginación – se ruborizo hasta el pelo.

Luego ambos rieron, Yukio debía admitir que su hermano mayor a veces parecía un niño de cinco años.

…..

A primera hora, la clase de Neuhaus-sensei fue interrumpida por Mephisto, que tenía un anuncio para los chicos.

Mephisto: Se incorporara a la clase una alumna nueva, así que les pediré que sean amables con ella y la pongan al corriente con los deberes, por favor querida, no seas tímida – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente hacia la puerta.

Hikari entro cabizbaja y algo sonrojada.

Shima: Creo…que…me he enamorado – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y era rodeado por varios corazones.

Mephisto: Preséntate querida –

Hikari: I-Inoue Hikari, un placer conocerlos – dijo rápidamente y luego hizo una reverencia.

Se escucho un 'Igualmente' en coro, luego Mephisto se retiro.

Neuhaus: Inoue, que sabes acerca de los domadores? – pregunto antes de seguir con la clase.

Hikari: Son exorcistas que tienen la capacidad de invocar demonios y pelear a su lado –

Neuhaus: Bien, hoy trataremos de nuevo de invocar demonios de nivel medio, pero será en pareja – miro a la clase – Te tocara con Suguro – indico al muchacho y Hikari asintió.

Ryuji: Puedes decirme Ryuji si gustas – dijo antes de darle un papel a Hikari.

Hikari: Esta bien, puedes invocar un demonio? – pregunto.

Ryuji: No, me estoy especializando más en el maister de aria – Hikari solo asintió – Y tú? –

Hikari: Solo observa – dijo sonriendo y luego se hizo un corte en el dedo, lo pasó por el papel – _El sufrimiento del amo es más grande que el tuyo – _

Dicho esto, un perro apareció, más que un perro realmente parecía un lobo, su pelaje era de color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

Neuhaus: Un inugami, muy bien para comenzar – le felicito.

Rin: Inugami? Qué es eso? – pregunto.

Ryuji: Es enserio? Me sigo preguntando qué haces aquí – le dijo a Rin.

Rin: Como si fuera que todos lo saben! – se quejo.

Konekomaru: En verdad…la mayoría lo sabemos – dijo y se rasco la nuca.

Shiemi: Hasta yo sé que es…-dijo riendo nerviosa.

Rin: Qué?! –

Neuhaus: Si prestaras más atención a mis clases, sabrías que es- le reprendió.

Hikari: Son espíritus de perros que actúan como guardianes de su amo – le contesto a Rin.

Neuhaus: Ese perro, era tuyo en vida? – le pregunto a Hikari.

Hikari: No, es un espiritu heredado, le pertenecía a mi madre –

Luego la clase siguió, con reprimendas de Neuhaus para Rin, discusiones entre Ryuji y Rin y así, nada fuera de lo normal.

Shiemi: Hola, mi nombre es Shiemi – se acerco a saludar a Hikari.

Hikari: Un gusto, te puedo ayudar en algo? –

Shiemi bajo la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos un largo rato, lo que extraño a Hikari, cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero esta salto y le tomo las manos.

Shiemi: P-podemos ser amigas? – pregunto.

Hikari: Claro, no tengo problema – contesto sonriendole mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó y el profesor Neuhaus llamo a Hikari.

Neuhaus: Hikari-chan, te daré un consejo, no te juntes con malas compañías –

Hikari: A que se refiere sensei? –

Rin: Hikari! – la llamo mientras la saludaba.

Neuhaus: He ahí un ejemplo, pídele a Suguro que te pase la tarea de investigación, es en parejas – le dijo, luego se retiro.

La siguiente profesora entro, era la clase sobre memorización de versos, esta clase en particular le atraía a la joven, fue a tomar asiento, como vio que Rin estaba solo, fue junto a él.

Hikari: Nos encontramos de nuevo – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Rin: Sí, que tal? –

Hikari: Y hasta ahora, adaptándome y tú? –

Rin: Bien porque estás a mi lado – le sonrió y un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas.

Hikari se ruborizo al máximo y miro al suelo.

Rin: Te incomode? Lo siento…-

Hikari: No importa, prestemos atención, si? – miro hacia adelante.

La profesora estaba explicando sobre la debilidad de unos demonios llamados '**Asura' **

Rin noto que su compañera prestaba mucha atención a la clase, así que decidió guardarse todas las preguntas que le carcomían por dentro y largárselas en el almuerzo.

Y eso hizo.

Hikari: Rin, vamos a almorzar – le dijo su compañera y le tomo la mano.

**'**_Me esta tomando la mano, que bien se siente'_ pensó el joven demonio, miro a la chica, a pesar de que apenas la conocía, ella le transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad.

De la nada, Hikari lo soltó, extrañado por eso iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, entonces vio que estaba mirando…la lista de precio de los almuerzos.

Hikari: Por qué todo es tan caro?! – exclamo.

Rin: Mephisto nos roba – dijo con una sonrisa, luego al ver que la cara de la chica no cambiaba se puso enfrente de ella – No tengo tanta hambre, si quieres, te doy mi almuerzo –

Hikari: No Rin, tu también debes comer –

Rin: Pero si no tengo tanta hambre – luego de decir eso, su estomago gruño – Que no tengo hambre –

Hikari: Rin, come tu almuerzo, no lo quiero – le sonrió – Vamos a la terraza o no se puede subir ahí? –

Rin: Si se puede, vamos –

…

Hikari disfrutaba de la hermosa panorámica, mientras que Rin disfrutaba de la panorámica de la chica.

Rin: Segura que no quieres comer? – le pregunto mientras abría su almuerzo.

Hikari: De querer, quiero, pero no puedo dejarte sin almuerzo – se recostó por él.

Rin: Hikari…-

Hikari: No te molesto? Es que estoy cansada, no pude dormir bien anoche –

Rin: Por qué? –

Hikari: Tuve una pesadilla, una que tengo desde niña –

Rin: Que soñaste? –

Hikari: No es importante, puedo dormirme sobre tu brazo? – pregunto mirándolo.

Rin: No me molesta, hazlo –

Rin observaba como Hikari se quedaba lentamente dormida, luego procedió a devorar su almuerzo en silencio, cuando lo hizo, empezó a jugar con el cabello de Hikari.

Rin: Es muy fino – dijo para sí mismo.

Le aparto un mechón de la cara, vio su tranquilo rostro dormitar, Hikari era realmente bonita, luego, el se recostó por la pared y cerró los ojos, descansaría un momento.

2 horas y 52 minutos después.

Hikari se despertó y vio que Rin se había quedado dormido.

Hikari: Rin, Rin despierta! – dijo zarandeándolo.

Rin: Yukio…no quiero ir a la escuela – dijo entre sueños.

Hikari: Rin, ya toco el timbre! – dijo insistiendo.

Rin despertó alarmado, si el timbre había sonado, eso quiere decir que tendría clases con Yukio y si no estaba en clase ahora…

Rin: Yukio va matarme! – se levanto y tomo la mano de la chica corriendo con ella hasta la clase.

Tuvieron que dar una larga explicación a Yukio, él dejo pasar a Hikari, ya que era su primer día y entonces la perdonaría, pero su hermano no entro, no era la primera vez que se daba el lujo de llegar tarde a su clase.

Rin: Yukio, eres un…-y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Yukio: Lamento mucho si mi hermano te molesta – dijo a Hikari.

Hikari: Tu hermano es la persona más amable que he conocido por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yukio: Okumura Yukio, profesor de farmacología anti-demoníaca, si necesitas ayuda con tus otras clases, no dudes en pedírmela o a Ryuji Suguro, también puedes pedirle ayuda a Kamiki Izumo – dijo amablemente.

Hikari: Gracias, Okumura-sensei –

…

Al término del día, Hikari busco a Rin, lo encontró frente al edificio donde estaba su habitación.

Hikari: Sabías que en este edificio esta mi habitación? – pregunto riendo a Rin.

Rin: Que? No, mi habitación esta en este edificio – dijo sorprendido.

Hikari/Rin: Seremos vecinos! – dijeron sonrientes.

Rin: Dieron algo interesante? – le pregunto.

Hikari: Tome notas por ti –le entrego un cuaderno rojo.

Rin: Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo – dijo tomándolo – Quieres pasar?

Hikari: No hace falta que me invites – se rió y Rin también lo hizo.

Rin: Por cierto, estuve pensando todo el día, en esa pesadilla de la que me contaste –

Hikari: Entremos y te cuento –

Ambos entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a la cocina, porque Rin tenía hambre.

Rin: Ukobach, tenemos nueva vecina! –dijo al entrar.

Al instante este demonio se asomo por la ventana que daba a la cocina y saludo a Hikari.

Rin: El es Ukobach, se encargara de hacerte el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de ahora en adelante, no es así?- Ukobach asintió.

Hikari: Muchas gracias, Ukobach-san – dijo sonriendole.

Rin: Sentémonos -

Ambos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y Hikari empezó a jugar con su cabello.

Hikari: Como te dije, esa pesadilla me persigue desde que era una niña, siempre estoy en el mismo lugar…es un bosque, pero nunca he estado en uno, estoy sola y siento que estoy siendo perseguida y es así, una especie de animal sale de la oscuridad y empieza a seguirme, por más de que corro y corro, esa cosa es más rápida que yo…-se detuvo, ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

Rin: Si no quieres seguir no lo hagas, lo siento –

Hikari: Por qué te disculpas? –

Rin: Porque te pedí que me contaras y…-

Hikari: Rin, soy una chica sensible y es por eso que me afectan cosas estúpidas como esas, no es tu culpa – dijo riéndose.

Rin: Bueno y que puedes decirme de ti –

Hikari: Que quieres que te diga? –

Rin: Háblame de tu familia – noto que Hikari desviaba su mirada – Pasa algo? –

Hikari: Soy huérfana, mis padres eran exorcistas y murieron hace unos años en una misión – explico.

Rin: Lo siento –

Hikari: Deja de pedirme perdón – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Ya paso hace tiempo, ya no duele – explico y luego siguió – Tengo una hermana mayor, pero hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella, actualmente, estaba viviendo con mis abuelos, pero luego decidí prepararme como exorcista y heme aquí – se señalo.

Rin: Por qué no sabes nada de tu hermana? No son unidas? –

Hikari: Mi hermana piensa que yo no debí haber nacido – su voz se fue apagando.

Rin: Por qué?! – pregunto exaltado.

Hikari: Cosas de ella, no me importa su opinión realmente – se encogió de hombros

Rin: Me alegro que no te dejes llevar por lo que la gente piensa de ti –

Hikari: Y tú? Cuéntame de tu familia – propuso.

El cambio en la cara de Rin fue drástico.

_'__Le digo que soy…el hijo de Satanás? '_se cuestiono eso un largo rato y Hikari se dio cuenta de eso.

Hikari: Si no quieres contarme, esta bien – dijo tomándole de las manos y empezando a jugar con ellas.

Rin: Hikari, hay algo que tengo que decirte y tal vez, cuando lo haga, quieras alejarte de mí – apretó la mano de ella.

Hikari: Rin, eres mi amigo, por qué querría alejarme? –

Rin: Porque yo, soy, no, yo…-se trababa con su lengua una y otra vez hasta que le salio – Soy un demonio, soy el hijo de Satanás –

Hikari se le quedo mirando un rato, hasta que estallo en risas.

Rin: Yo no me estoy riendo! – dijo molesto.

Hikari: Por un momento te creí – dijo sin parar de reír.

Rin tomo la kurikara y la desenvaino, mostrándole a Hikari sus llamas azules, ella dejo de reír.

Rin: Entendería que tú quieras alejarte –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, lo hizo por un largo rato.

Cuando los abrió, Hikari ya no estaba, volvió a enfundar su espada y golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

- No me iré, niño tonto – escucho detrás suyo.

Volteo y vio a Hikari, ella empezó a jugar con su cabello.

Hikari: Me da igual que seas un demonio o si eres humano, para mi eres Rin – dijo riéndose.

Rin: Me alegro que pienses de esa forma –

Hikari se sentó a su lado.

Hikari: Tengo tantas preguntas para ti, pero mejor no las hago – miro enfrente suyo y luego al chico – Háblame de tu familia, me refiero a Yukio-san y de tu madre –

Rin: Es un asunto muy largo, veras….-

(Resumido, capítulo 1 y 2)

Hikari: Vaya…lamento mucho tu perdida – dijo mirándolo con compasión.

Rin: Voy a patearle el trasero a Satanás, voy a hacerlo algún día y seré Paladín –

Hikari: Estoy segura de que así será –

En ese momento, Ukobach se acerco a ellos con dos platos de Okonomiyaki.

Hikari: Gracias por la comida, Ukobach-san –

Rin: Te luciste esta vez, eh? –

Luego de eso Ukobach de retiro, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

Rin: Oye Hikari, a que maister apuntas? -

Hikari: No entiendo tu pregunta –

Rin: Aria, Knight, Tamer, Dragón, Doctor –

Hikari: Tamer, aunque también me llama la atención el maister de Aria, y tú? –

Rin: Knight y Dragón –

Hikari: Sin dudas, tienes altas expectativas – lo felicito y este se rasco la nuca.

Luego procedieron a cenar.

Hikari: Rin, puedo pedirte algo? – Rin asintió – Podemos desayunar y cenar juntos? No hablo de mañana solamente, sino de todos los días – dijo mientras jugaba con su comida.

Rin: Claro, me gusta tu compañía Hikari, sería bueno empezar el día con ella y terminarlo –

Hikari: Gracias Rin, me caes muy bien –

Rin: Tu también a mi –

Ukobach miraba la escena entre esos dos y sonreía, apostaba que en un mes, entre ellos empezaría a florecer, algo más que una amistad.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Kibo no Hana y a Kokuryushintei por sus comentarios, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, ya que a partir del lunes empiezo los exámenes, presentaciones de proyectos y demás yerbas en el colegio.<p>

Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, les deseo éxitos a todos y un buen resto de semana!


End file.
